


CLEANING TIME

by ILoveJunkHog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, Rimming, mershark Roadhog, mouth cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog





	CLEANING TIME

Jamie was hanging out with his giant mershark-boyfriend Mako at the beach, giving him some belly rubs.

Mako rubbed his cheek and grunted.

“What’s wrong?” Jamie asked.

“My tooth, it hurts…” Mako sighed.

Jamie stopped and looked at his boyfriend. “I can give it a look if you don’t mind?”

Mako nodded, lifted Jamie on the ground, rolled on his stomach and opened his mouth.

Jamie was almost got knocked off the by the smell. “Here we go.” He said and climbed in.

Good thing that it was a bright day and Mako’s glowing uvula helped Jamie to see. 

He looked around and saw some old fish-bones and other stuff between the teeth.

“There it is!” Jamie shouted and walked to one of Mako’s tooth. “You have a hole here mate, it needs fixing.”

Jamie walked out and let Mako close his mouth. “Don’t worry, I’ll clean your mouth and fix your tooth.”

Mako smiled. “Thanks.”

“I’ll get some supplies from home and come tomorrow early in the morning.” Jamie smiled and pat Mako’s lip gently.

Their ways separated and next morning Jamie woke up early, collected things he needed and head off to the beach.

He saw a familiar figure laying down on the sand, his tail swinging side to side.

“Morning Mako. Are you ready?” Jamie waved to his friend.

“Yeah.” Mako said and settled on the sand, opening his mouth.

Jamie prepared himself and climbed in. First, he started to tear off the bones and other trash from the gums and between the teeth.

Then he started to wash them. Mako purred happily, the brush feeling nice.

He couldn’t help himself, while Jamie was cleaning he slid his tongue’s tip on his crotch and rubbed it.

Jamie bit his lip. “Mako… nghg, be patient please… We can do it when we are done.”

Mako chuckled and his tongue retweeted. Jamie kept cleaning, tossing all the trash out of Mako’s mouth.

“Almost done, now I need to fix the hole. You should rinse your mouth first.” Jamie pat Mako’s cheek.

Mako let Jamie climb out before he took some water in his mouth and spat it.

“I will make a paste that will turn hard and fill the hole.” Jamie explained and started to make the mixture.

Mako looked at Jamie’s working and groaned. “Can’t wait you to get things ready.”

Jamie heard the horniness in Mako’s voice. “It wouldn’t take long.”

“I hope so.” Mako made a small growl, rolled on his side and showed his cocks to Jamie.

Jamie felt his cheeks turning red and giggled. “Holey doley, you can be so blunt sometimes…”

The past was done. Mako let Jamie inside his mouth again where he spread the paste on the hole, covering it entirely.

“There, this should help hopefully. Now it needs to dry.” Jamie said and looked at his work with pride.

“Jamie….” Mako groaned and made Jamie almost slip on his tongue.

“You have been a good boy, so you earn your reward.” Jamie said while he removed his pants and throw them out.

He guided Mako’s tongue on his groin, where Mako eagerly started to lick it.

Mako closed his mouth and started to rub his cock and fingering his hole.

“Mako… I feel so empty…” Jamie moaned.

Mako took the hint and licked Jamie’s hole before he inserted the tip inside.

Jamie gasped loudly, feeling the tip moving in circles. He started to stroke his own cock.

Mako growled, pumping his cocks faster, feeling his orgasm coming close.

Jamie stroked his cock faster, listening Mako’s growling. “Ngh... I want more…”

The tongue went deeper and deeper, Jamie felt a bump on his stomach and touching his prostate. “Yeah, that’s it.”

Few strokes later Mako grunted and his cum spurted on his stomach and on the ground.

Jamie shouted in extasy, his cum painting his own stomach.

Mako took his tongue out of Jamie’s hole and cleaned him. When he was done he took Jamie to his hand and put him on his chest.

“That felt amazing.” Mako smiled and gently stroked Jamie who was enjoying the afterglow.

“Yeah, that was amazing. We should do this more often, me helping cleaning you and then rewarding you for being a good boy.” Jamie smiled

“Sounds great to me.” Mako chuckled.

The rest of the day they laid on the sand, warming in the sun.

Mako’s tooth got all better thanks to Jamie who kept cleaning his boyfriend's teeth and rewarded him afterward now and then.


End file.
